


Small Trouble in Little Armenia

by yuletide_archivist



Category: 30 Rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1642709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chicago, 1997. Liz and Jenna have had a minor falling out, and Liz is considering a job on a new show in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Trouble in Little Armenia

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write! Special thanks to my non-fandom friend Will for putting up with my crazy and beta-ing this for me.
> 
> Written for Calendae

 

 

"Morning, Liz."

"Ugh, is it morning?"

"Yeah, look out the window."

"There's a window?"

"Behind you."

"Oh, hey, a window. Huh. Morning, Pete. Have you been asleep?"

"Yeah, since three. Haven't you?"

"What? No, are you crazy? Stuff to write here. Livin' the dream."

"What are you writing?"

"Lots of stuff. This right here is... a play, I think. Yeah, this looks like a play."

"That play we were writing together?"

"Yeah, haven't you been here?"

"Not since three."

"What?"

"I was tired. I went to sleep on the couch."

"Yeah, yeah, I get that. Do we have coffee?"

"I don't know. This is your apartment."

"You always say that, Pete."

"It is!"

"Yeah, but you've been staying here for three months."

"Three and a half."

"Not helping your case."

"Sorry. I'll go check."

"Great. Do that. I'm working."

"...yeah, here it is. There's a hole chewed through the bottom, though. Do you still want to use it?"

"Um... don't touch anything within an inch of the tooth marks, but everything else is fine. No, two inches! In all directions!"

"Got it."

"Thanks. Hey, what food is Charlie allergic to?"

"What?"

"In the play. Remember that scene at the party, where that woman gives him some kind of food he's allergic to? I don't remember what it was, but it's important."

"How is it important?"

"If I remembered, I'd know what it was."

"Didn't you write all this stuff down?"

"Yeah, but it's at Jenna's place. Or possibly under something."

"I don't know. When's that show start?"

"Which one?"

"The one you and Jenna are doing."

"Tomorrow, I think. Tuesday."

"It's Tuesday."

"Wait, really?"

"Really."

"Well... blerg. I guess I'll have to go see her later."

"You say that like you're dreading it."

"What? No! No, of course I'm not dreading it! Why would I? Jenna's my friend. We're awesome... friends."

"Of course. Coffee's ready."

"Thanks, Pete. Could you bring me a cup? And maybe a cookie?"

"What kind?"

"Um, oatmeal raisin. No, the other oatmeal raisins--not that one, that's one's got that weird smudgy burn--the one next to it! Yeah, that one, get that one."

"Here you go. If you have a specific cookie in mind, you should probably get it yourself."

"I would, but... this chair is super old, and one of the legs is about to snap, and I've got a really delicate balance going here and if I get up, I'm scared it'll break before I can stand and I'll get splinters everywhere and one of them might get infected and it would just--no. Don't want that at all."

"That's understandable."

"Agh! The coffee's hot!"

"Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry--I'm not mad at you for that. It's just coffee."

"It's fine. It is pretty hot."

"I'm tired."

"You should probably sleep more, Liz."

"Yeah, but this chair is holding me hostage. I'm not even sure if I can lean back all the way."

"Dogs!"

"What?"

"Dogs! He was allergic to dogs!"

"Who?"

"Charlie! In the play!"

"Oh, right."

"The woman at the party gives him a puppy, and he has to bring it home even though he's allergic to it, because the woman's father--"

"Yeah, yeah, I remember now. Thanks, Pete."

"How far are you into the play?"

"Oh... pretty far."

"Because that's the opening scene."

"I'm up to the title."

"You've been up all night, and you made it to... the title."

"Actually, I think I might have fallen asleep. Sitting here. With my eyes open."

"But at least you thought of a title, right?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"'Working Title.'"

"That... works. Do you want to get Jenna over? Which parts is she doing?"

"Uh... so far? She's the woman in the hot air balloon, the carpet salesperson, the Russian spy, the wise old baker, the Unitarian priest, the mysterious plumber, the beekeeper, the beekeeper's daughter, and half of the tsarina's horse."

"How are we going to do a hot air balloon?"

"We can write that out."

"Liz?"

"What?"

"Where are we going with this?"

"I have no idea."

"Then let's write it out."

"Good idea. Hey, while we're at it, is it really necessary to give the horse a speaking part?"

"Probably not."

"And the whole ending with the beekeeper is a little bit forced."

"Shouldn't you talk to Jenna about this?"

"What? Why? She doesn't have anything to do with it. I'm just refining our vision."

"Nothing at all?"

"Absolutely nothing. This is totally a vision thing. One hundred percent."

"And definitely nothing to do with her, as you put it last night when you were on the phone with her, 'stealing your night with Jackie?'"

"Well..."

"I'm sorry, forget it--"

"Damnit, Pete, you should have been there! Anyone could see the looks he was giving me during the show, and then _she_ ruined everything by pulling me out to mess with her hair in the bathroom, and when I tried to go backstage, he thought I was so _weird--_ "

"You've told me, Liz."

"Have I?"

"At least once a week for the past two months."

"But isn't it her fault?"

"I don't know. Have you thought any more about that job in New York?"

"Finished my scripts yesterday. Do you have yours yet?"

"Sent them a week ago. I hope everything works out. That show looks like it could have potential."

"Hah, and that would really stick in _someone's_ craw--"

"Liz, get over the Jenna thing."

"I never said anything about Jenna. Wow, the coffee cooled really fast. And it tastes kinda weird."

"That's not the one you were drinking."

"What? Oh, ew. When is this from?"

"No idea."

"Does coffee go bad?"

"It does if you put cream in it."

"I think this is just coffee."

"Then I don't know."

"I think I'm gonna drink it anyway."

"Liz?"

"Yeah?"

"Go to sleep."

"But the chair--"

"I think that's a risk you'll have to take. Come on, I'll pull you up."

"No, no, I've got it... see? I'm fine."

"Well, there you go."

"I'm... fine. I slept here for hours with my eyes open over that, and I'm _fine._ "

"See? Nothing to--"

"Pete."

"Yeah?"

"Gimme another cookie."

 


End file.
